Lado a Lado
by Axeex
Summary: Las vacaciones lo eran todo para Roxas. Pero, de un momento a otro, se encontró lado a lado con el que sería su futuro compañero de cuarto en la universidad: Sora Leonhart. Guapo, popular, probablemente con mucho dinero y charlatán a más no poder. Quizá la universidad no sería tan mala. Quizá. Sora x Roxas. Amor lento.


**Lado a Lado**

…

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: yo NO poseo Kingdom Hearts y tampoco tengo intenciones de lucrar con su material…**

 **Antes de comenzar esta historia, me gustaría darle un agradecimiento muy especial a la usuaria** _ **Kmashi**_ **, por quitarme todas mis inseguridades y dudas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ **«** _ **Has to be**_ **»**

Roxas se despertó esa mañana con ganas de no querer mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Su habitación estaba en un silencio agradable, en un tono que él personalmente disfrutaba. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana sin llegar hasta su cama, haciendo aún más acogedora la idea de seguir durmiendo. El muchacho giró suavemente su vista hacia la puerta de su habitación, sin sentir demasiadas ganas de levantarse. Pero, como si del destino se tratase, un… incentivo apareció rápidamente.

— _¡ROXAS¡—_ gritó una voz femenina proveniente del piso de abajo— _. ¡Levántate, estás llegando tarde a la escuela! ¡Tendrás que prepararte tu desayuno esta vez!_

Roxas suspiró y decidió incorporarse, asegurándose de sacar las mantas de su cuerpo lo más lento posible. Sus pies descalzos se posaron en el suelo de alfombra, disfrutando del contacto suave. Él se quedó mirando a la nada eterna durante unos segundos, asimilando lo primero que se le vendría a la escuela...: la escuela. La escuela estaba a punto de terminar, y con ello vendrían sus vacaciones y su título secundario. El muchacho sonrió ligeramente.

—Tiene que ser…—se dijo a sí mismo, alentándose—. Un poco más… Solo un poco más…

Una vez listo, Roxas se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies. Su mano sujetó el pomo y jaló suavemente de él, liberando la madera un pequeño chirrido. El chico miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo con atención. No quería encontrarse a nadie. No hasta que saliese del baño, listo para afrontar al día y los gritos de su madre.

« _No parece haber nadie…_ ».

Dio un paso fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido delatador. Desde arriba se podía escuchar todo el alboroto que había abajo; probablemente porque todos ya estaban almorzando en la cocina. Encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio decidió que no tenía por qué apurar el paso.

— _¡¿Aún no estás aquí?!_ —chilló la misma voz.

Bueno, quizá sí tenía una razón. Roxas gruñó de la irritación y se encerró en el baño por una buena media hora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa de los Strife comenzaba como un ambiente movido como todos los días. Roxas bajó las escaleras, frotándose la cara y tratando de evitar el dolor de la cabeza que le daba por la mañana por tener que levantarse tan temprano. Ventus y sus padres estaban almorzando en ese momento. Al parecer, su madre había salido al patio de la casa porque la puerta del vestíbulo de la casa estaba entreabierta.

Ven lo saludó alegremente en cuanto lo vio acercarse a la mesa. Su padre lo recibió con un vago asentimiento de cabeza y volvió a leer su periódico. Roxas caminó hacia la estantería y sacó un poco de cereal de frutas. Le echó un poco al primer tazón limpio que se encontró, y terminó llenándolo con abundante leche. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho caminó, nuevamente arrastrando los pies, hacia la mesa, y sentándose a comer en silencio.

—¿Una mala mañana, eh?—habló Ven con un toque de burla en su voz. Roxas lo fulminó con su mirada mientras masticaba con fuerza los cereales—. Mamá terminará matándote un día de estos.

—Entonces será un asesinato doble—respondió bruscamente mientras sujetaba la caja de cereal nuevamente y le echaba un poco más a su tazón.

Ventus sonrió inocentemente y siguió disfrutando de su desayuno. Ese día en particular el sol brillaba y la mañana era más hermosa que nunca.

« _Las vacaciones, Roxas, recuerda las vacaciones…_ ».

Evitar recordar sus días en la escuela con un ligero resentimiento fue imposible. El infierno colectivo al que había sido sometido era inolvidable. Los detestables profesores, las lluvias de trabajos y los exámenes que parecían ser una orden de ejecución camuflada. Todo eso se iría para siempre una vez las vacaciones llegasen. Además, él ya tenía planeado el trabajar a medio tiempo en una tienda que estaba a dos calles de su casa. La señora Aerith era una conocida de la familia de hace ya años, y estuvo más que encantada de aceptar a Roxas como empleado de confianza.

Sus meses futuros estaban tan cuidadosamente planeados que hasta a Roxas se sorprendía un poco. El rubio suspiró satisfechamente y comenzó a pensar qué haría en su primer día. Quemar todos sus útiles y cualquier rastro de la escuela sonaba muy, muy bien…

Bueno, eso fue lo que Roxas pensó hasta que su madre entró a la cocina con una expresión extremadamente emocionada sujetando un par de cartas ya abiertas. Cuando el muchacho vio su cara, tuvo un presentimiento que toda su vida planeada se iría al demonio.

Ventus fue el primero en reaccionar, mirando de una forma curiosa a su madre.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

La señora miró a Ventus con una mirada explosiva.

—¿Qué sucede, dices? ¡Mejor pregunta que _no_ sucede!—respondió en un tono chillón directamente proporcional a su estado de ánimo. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, intentando descifrar lo que su madre quería decirles— Hay muy buenas noticias, no, ¡noticiones!—gritó mientras sacudía las cartas— ¡Cariño, tú también presta atención!—dijo refiriéndose al hombre mayor.

Cloud pareció salir de su trance proporcionado por el pedazo de papel, y miró a su esposa finalmente con una expresión expectante. La señora sonrió y se dirigió a los dos hermanos.

—Me acaban de llegar las respuestas de las universidades a las que hemos enviado una solicitud…—dijo lentamente, mirando la expresión de cada una de las personas en esa habitación. Cloud levantó una ceja, Ventus miró a su madre de una forma ilusionada y Roxas soltó inmediatamente la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo, y miró a su madre, atónito, sin querer imaginarse lo que ella diría después— ¡Y HAN SIDO ACEPTADOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO! ¡Felicidades!

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿De verdad?!—gritó Ventus con una expresión asombrada.

Fue en ese instante como si una alarma sonase en su mente. Roxas comenzó a hiperventilar, sin saber cómo recibir la información de su madre.

« _¿Ir… a la universidad…?_ »

¿De verdad iría a la universidad? Roxas no quiso averiguarlo. Huyó a su habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** _¡ROXAS! ¡Abre la puerta ya mismo! ¡TE LO ORDENO YO, YUFFIE, QUE SOY TU MADRE! ¡En este instante!_

Roxas bufó y se recostó en su cama, ignorando las amenazas de su madre. No podía ser cierto. ¿Roxas Strife en la universidad? ¡Eso no _sonaba_ lógico! Él había soportado toda la maldita escuela por el simple pensamiento de que, una vez que todo haya terminado, tendría su merecido descanso. Él nunca supo sobre esa solicitud; ni mucho menos de que siquiera habría una posibilidad de que pudiera ir a la universidad. A Roxas no le interesaba. Para nada.

— _¡Roxas!_ —exclamó su madre con un tono peligroso, golpeando la madera e intentando entrar—. _¡La universidad es un privilegio que no todos pueden tener! ¡No puedo creer que seas así de egoísta! ¡¿Sabes que yo no pude estudiar, verdad?!_

Su madre estaba jugando sucio al nombrar ese detalle, pues él sabía que el hecho de que su madre no pudo estudiar era algo que se lamentaría por siempre. Sin embargo, Roxas ignoró el pinchazo de culpa en su pecho y siguió ignorándola.

— _¡Está bien, si no lo haces, VOY A…! ¿Eh…? ¿Qué? ¡No, yo puedo…! ¡Pero…! … … … ¡BIEN, pero convéncelo! Estaré abajo._

El rubio escuchó los pasos furiosos de su madre yéndose por las escaleras, asegurándose de hacer el ruido suficiente para tratar de espantarlo. Unos segundos pasaron; Roxas se preguntó qué rayos había pasado del otro lado La voz de su hermano sonó unos instantes después.

— _¿Roxas…?—_ dijo Ventus suavemente— _¿Me dejarías pasar…? Quiero hablar contigo._

Roxas suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Rodó fuera de su cama y comenzó a caminar.

—No voy a hacerlo, Ven—respondió tajantemente, una vez al otro lado de él—. No quiero ir a esa universidad; yo ya lo he estado diciendo inclusive desde hace años atrás. ¿Acaso nunca me escuchan?

— _¡Por supuesto que te escuchamos!—_ respondió con un tono ligeramente consternado— _. Solo quiero hablar un poco. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Te prometo que no haré nada. ¡Lo juro por las estrellas!_

Roxas frunció el ceño, en diversión, y sonrió irremediablemente. Cuando su hermano decía eso, él sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Las estrellas eran un elemento muy apreciado para él. Además, estaba seguro de que no iría a la universidad; su decisión estaba ya tomada.

El chico abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Ventus y él hicieron contacto visual por unos momentos. Roxas notó que su hermano tenía una expresión en blanco: esa misma expresión que usaba cuando no quería que lo leyeran.

—Entra.

Ventus obedeció en silencio. Él caminó hacia la cama de Roxas y se sentó, esperando que su hermano hiciera lo mismo. Roxas lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, tratando de analizar sus acciones, y se giró nuevamente, bloqueando la salida con seguro nuevamente. No quería tener que volverse a encontrar con su madre y la enorme vena en su frente.

Roxas siguió los mismos pasos de Ven se sentó en el extremo opuesto a él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Mamá no está feliz—habló repentinamente. Roxas resopló y desvió la mirada—. Ella de verdad estaba emocionada respecto a nosotros yendo a la universidad. Creo que se siente un poco decepcionada al saber que no irás.

—Pues qué pena—gruñó sin tacto—. Yo ya he tomado mi decisión. Me quedaré aquí. Puede conformarse contigo yendo y convirtiéndote en todo un astrónomo.

Ventus permaneció inmutable ante sus palabras.

—Yo ya he dicho que no he venido a convencerte, pero…—Ven pensó lentamente en sus palabras y trató de no decir algo estúpido— ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quedarte aquí viviendo en casa de mis padres?

Roxas lo miró fijamente sin reaccionar. Ventus vio esto como una buena señal y siguió hablando.

—Digo, sé que a ti no te gusta estudiar—aclaró tranquilamente mientras miraba a los ojos de su hermano—, pero quiero que pienses en el futuro y no en el presente. Una universidad ofrece muchas, muchas oportunidades… Y no estamos hablando de cualquier universidad, sino la de Chicago. Entrar ahí… no cualquiera lo hace. Y tú, Roxas, tú sí lo hiciste.

Roxas desvió la mirada sin responder. Su hermano sonrió levemente.

—Tú quieres pasar el verano trabajando en la tienda de la señora Aerith, ¿verdad? ¿Estás realmente seguro de eso, o…—Roxas miró a Ventus— es una salida fácil?

Roxas negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo que crees. Conseguiré algo mejor pronto.

—Roxas…—musitó con los ojos entrecerrados— soy tu hermano gemelo. Hemos pasado literalmente juntos cada momento de nuestras vidas. Te conozco tanto como tú me conoces a mí, y yo sé que tú no quieres esto. ¡Sé que tienes miedo!

Roxas hizo una mueca de incredulidad y levantó una ceja.

—¿Miedo? ¡Ja! ¿Miedo de qué?

—Sí, miedo—respondió con una expresión dura—. Tú no quieres afrontar la universidad por una razón—su hermano lo miró con enojo, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que se detuviera. Ventus cerró la boca abruptamente y empezó con otra táctica—. Además, ¿a ti te gusta la Medicina, verdad? Te gusta ayudar gente. Lo sé porque lo he visto. Esa vez que ayudaste a Pence hace tiempo atrás cuando se cayó del árbol… ¿Quién diría que un niño podría aplicar primer auxilios? Todos quedaron muy… impresionados.

Su hermano asintió de una forma casi imperceptible. Ven sonrió y miró con súplica a su hermano.

—Así que por favor… piénsalo—rogó de una forma casi lastimera—. No es como si tuvieras que decidir ahora… Aún queda todo el verano para hacerlo. Tus vacaciones no están arruinadas aún…—dijo sonriendo— Aún podemos bañarnos en la piscina o salir con Pence, Hayner y Olette.

Roxas miró a Ventus, sin aceptar o negarse. El otro muchacho comenzó a arrastrarse por la cama hasta quedarse finalmente al lado de su hermano. Ven le dio un abrazo suave; Roxas luchó contra el impulso de corresponderlo, pero terminó haciéndolo con un suspiro de resignación.

—Lo haré…

* * *

— _¡ROXAS, ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡Esta vez te sacaré a patadas si es necesario! ¡Tu hermano no está aquí para salvarte!_

Roxas se despertó en ese instante gracias al no agraciado tono de voz de Yuffie. El muchacho gruñó de irritación y se dio media vuelta en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada. Un pequeño _click_ sonó, seguido por el crujido de la madera abriéndose. Roxas se incorporó rápidamente y vio con terror como su madre entraba a la habitación y mecía un llavero en sus manos. Su mirada lucía satisfactoria y terrorífica a la vez.

—S-sin pegar muy fuerte, por favor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ventus estaba comiendo una tostada cuando Yuffie apareció por las escaleras arrastrando a Roxas por el cuello del pijama. Una sonrisa imperceptible cruzó por su cara al verlos llegar a la cocina.

—Vaya, ¡son casi las ocho y aún no te levantabas!—canturreó Ventus mientras reía ligeramente—. Así que me pareció una buena idea el decirle a mamá que vaya a despertarte. ¡No podemos llegar tarde al tour que va a dar la universidad! Es algo muy importante, ¿te imaginas perdiéndotelo?

Roxas tenía cientos, no, miles de formas de imaginarse a él mismo pasando del condenado tour. Una mirada de odio a su hermano bastó para hacerle saber que no estaba contento; Ven sonrió como respuesta.

Yuffie soltó-lanzó a Roxas directamente hacia la silla. Y, después de una mirada que prometía mucho dolor, él comenzó a comer lentamente, murmurando promesas por lo bajo.

—Aún no puedo creer que tengamos que ir a esa universidad tan temprano—renegó Roxas mientras mordía con fuerza una tostada con dulce—. ¡Si las clases comienzan la próxima semana! ¡¿Por qué debemos ir una semana antes?!

—La universidad hará un tour por todo el campus para los novatos—respondió su madre con un tono maravillado y ojos brillantes—. ¡En el folleto decía que el tour duraría cuatro horas, con paradas para almorzar y actividades! Quiero conocer la famosa biblioteca de la universidad. Hay una sección que solo es para estudiantes, ¡pero harán una excepción esta vez! Además, ¡no quiero escuchar tus quejas respecto a la universidad pareciendo un laberinto!

Roxas levantó una ceja cargada llena de resentimiento y le hizo burla a Yuffie cuando ella no estaba mirando. Ventus se rio por lo bajo y le arrebató una tostada a Roxas.

—¡Oye! ¡Hazte la tuya!

—Ah, es que tus tostadas son muy buenas, hermanito—respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Roxas entrecerró los ojos y cargó directamente hacia la taza de café de Ventus, robándosela.

—¡Oye, eso es mío!

Roxas sonrió gloriosamente. Colocó la taza en medio de su cara y comenzó a beberla lentamente, disfrutando la expresión de molestia de su hermano.

—Cloud—llamó repentinamente Yuffie, mirando a su esposo—. ¿Está todo listo, verdad? No quiero pensar que tendríamos que atrasarnos por… la incompetencia de cierta persona—murmuró esto último mirando a su hijo más problemático. Este sonrió maléficamente.

Cloud suspiró ante el siseo peligroso de su esposa y bajó el periódico, mirándola a los ojos mientras respondía cansinamente.

—Sí, Yuffie, está todo listo… Todo está en el auto tal y como dijiste.

Ella asintió satisfecha, y miró repentinamente a Roxas de una forma muy dura. El rubio le devolvió la mirada y ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, desafiándose en silencio.

—¿Qué?—comenzó Roxas mientras bebía un sorbo del café de Ventus de una forma extrañamente intimidante— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, o soy muy guapo?

—Te estoy observando…—musitó con solemnidad, observándolo atentamente. Este no retrocedió— No quiero ningún escándalo. Nada. ¿Oíste? Nada de nada.

Él entrecerró los ojos y agudizó su mirada. Su madre lo imitó de exactamente. El contacto se rompió abruptamente cuando Roxas fue por su quinta tostada y Yuffie comenzó a tragar su café con fuerza. Los otros dos que observaban se miraron con diversión.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos—dijo Ventus mientras terminaba de comer—, ¡quiero ver el Campus y los dormitorios!

—¡Y yo quiero ver a los profesores!—exclamó la mujer, contagiada repentinamente con la misma emoción de Ventus. Cloud la miró un poco descolocado— ¿Qué? Tengo que saber quiénes son los futuros profesores de mis hijos. Además, ¡yo nunca te cambiaría por nadie, mi rubiecito! ¡Grr!

Roxas abrió la boca por la impresión y comenzó a hacer arcadas al ver a Yuffie levantarse y darle un feroz beso a Cloud. Ventus lo siguió instantes después con una expresión dramática.

—¡No hagan eso!—gritó Roxas incómodo mientras se tapaba los ojos— ¡Búsquense una habitación!

—¡Sí, es asqueroso!—lo apoyó su hermano con una mueca de asco.

Sus padres los ignoraron y profundizaron el beso. Los jóvenes se miraron de forma incrédula y se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa, huyendo de la cocina.

—¡Prepárense para salir; los estaremos esperando afuera! ¡En especial tú, Roxas!

* * *

— _¡ROXAS!—_ golpe, golpe— _¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO DE NUEVO; LEVÁNTATE! ¡DEBES INTALARTE EN TU DORMITORIO PARA LLEGAR A TIEMPO A LA CEREMONIA DE IGNAGURACIÓN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE HAYAMOS CONSEGUIDO LUGARES EN LOS DORMITORIOS!_

Roxas abrió los ojos somnolientamente y comenzó a contar hasta diez en una forma pacífica para dispersar su creciente dolor de cabeza…

« _Uno… dos… tres… cua-»_ _¡CRASH!_

Roxas se sobresaltó y sus ojos se enchancharon de sorpresa al ver como la puerta de su habitación era forzada de una forma brutal. Su madre lo esperaba del otro lado con una expresión para nada contenta.

* * *

Roxas caminaba cansadamente por los pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos de la universidad. A su lado, venían, arrastrándose, dos mochilas y una maleta gastada. Yuffie venía detrás suyo, observando cuidadosamente a su hijo.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije—atacó Yuffie sin piedad—. Llegamos tarde, y ahora te perderás la ceremonia si no te apresuras a desempacar. ¡Dios, ayúdame a disciplinar a ese mocoso!

Roxas gruñó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No fue mi culpa que me hayas detenido para «arreglarme»!—respondió mientras trataba de sujetar con fuerza su mochila y miraba con repugnancia su cabello peinado por la saliva de su madre— ¡Además, podrías ayudarme a cargar estas cosas! ¿Son pesadas, sabes?

Yuffie se encogió de hombros y sonrió con burla.

—¿Osas el tratar de esforzar a tu madre? Me parece que ya estás grandecito para hacerte cargo de tus propias cosas—dijo desinteresadamente—. Y más vale que ordenes bien tus cosas. ¡No vaya a ser que molestes a tu compañero de cuarto! Espero que algo de buena influencia te sirva para el resto de la universidad.

Roxas frunció los labios y le dio la espalda a su madre nuevamente. Ese último dato fue un poco… sorpresivo. El enterarse que compartiría su habitación por el resto de los cinco años de la carrera Medicina con un desconocido hacía estremecer de ansiedad y miedo su cuerpo. Se sintió un poco estúpido por no darse cuenta antes. ¿Y si resultaba ser un loco? ¿O alguien que simplemente Roxas no encajase? No se sentía con ganas de soportar situaciones incómodas por el resto de los _cinco_ años.

Ambos caminaron por un par de minutos, lanzándose miradas entrecerradas en silencio. Así fue hasta que llegaron al dormitorio B-1. Roxas forcejeó un poco con el bolsillo de su pantalón y logró tomar su tarjeta identificadora para abrir la puerta. La cerradura electrónica se abrió con un pequeño _pip_ y el rubio entró al lugar. La habitación lucía exactamente como las fotos que había en el sitio web. Dos camas, dos escritorios, un par de ventanas, más algunos muebles extras, un calefactor y un aire acondicionado. Y, a pesar de que sería compartida por dos personas, seguía teniendo espacio más que suficiente.

Roxas observó con detenimiento al lugar que sería su «nueva casa» y decidió escoger el lado derecho. Al estar en el extremo del edificio, la luz del sol no llegaría hasta su cama. El pensar que la luz del sol llegase a despertarlo le irritaba profundamente.

—Es una habitación bonita—comentó Yuffie por detrás de él. La mujer caminó hacia su cama y se lanzó, siendo recibida por un _puff_ del colchón.

—¿Puedes recordarme por qué solo viniste tú?—murmuró mientras lanzaba sus mochilas a su cama y tomaba su teléfono celular para reproducir algo de una de sus listas de reproducción. La primera canción que se escuchó fue _Celebration_ ; Roxas empezó a desempacar su ropa.

—¡Uh, me encanta esa canción!—gritó Yuffie mientras mecía sus piernas—. Tu padre fue con Ventus a los otros dormitorios—respondió finalmente, como si fuese obvio—. Además, tenía que asegurarme de que no causaras ningún problema en tu primer día. Sería algo muy deprimente…

—¿Tan poco confías en mí?—preguntó burlonamente. Su mamá puso la mejor cara de ofendida que pudo y se paró a ayudarlo a guardar su ropa.

—No digas eso. Es que es una costumbre—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras doblaba una camisa—. Ah, recuerdo los viejos días en los que siempre te metías en problemas… y arrastrabas a Ventus con ellos. Era tan común verlos con alguna herida…

Roxas entrecerró los ojos ante lo último dicho. Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y dejar que su mamá se encargase de la ropa.

—Pero ahora te has convertido en todo un gruñón. ¡Incluso superas a tu padre!—gritó asombrada por su propia epifanía—. ¡Y eso es una hazaña muy difícil!

—¡Eso NO es cierto!—exclamó alarmado, casi soltando su teléfono móvil—. ¡¿Acaso no salir a fiestas o socializar me hace un gruñón?!

—En tu caso, sí—respondió con una media sonrisa.

Roxas gruñó, pero se quedó en silencio. Yuffie siguió acomodando la ropa.

Después de una hora acomodando sus cosas, los dos finalmente lograron dejar el lugar (más bien, su lado) presentable. Su ropa había quedado perfectamente doblada en su armario. Todos sus libros y computadora _alienware_ (cosa que Roxas compró con sudor y lágrimas) fueron a parar al escritorio del rubio. Además, Yuffie se había tomado la «molestia» de tomar una de las mochilas vacías de Roxas y prepararla para su primer día.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la mujer, ante la mirada de Roxas, mientras metía libros y un par de cuadernos y libretas—. Ya me sé tu itinerario, así que agradece que te esté quitando ese peso de encima.

—Oh, porque armar tu mochila para el primer día de clases es algo _muy_ difícil—respondió sarcásticamente mientras iba a por su teléfono y paraba la música—. ¡Gracias, mamá!

Yuffie sonrió con el dedo pulgar apuntando directamente hacia arriba. Él rodó los ojos y colocó su última pertenencia en el escritorio, que vendría a ser la más odiada: su reloj despertador.

—Parece que ya está todo en su lugar—habló Yuffie mientras echaba un vistazo por el lugar.

Roxas asintió mientras asentía lentamente.

—Por cierto, ten—dijo mientas sacaba un folleto de su bolso. Roxas giró y miró a su madre con una expresión confundida—. Es un mapa de la universidad. Sé que en el tour lo único que hiciste fue escuchar música desde tu teléfono. No quiero que te pierdas en tu primer día.

El menor ensanchó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

« _A veces olvido que es mi madre…_ ».

El rubio tomó lentamente el folleto, desviando la mirada para evitar hacer contacto visual con su madre.

—G-gracias—musitó, aceptando el folleto en sus manos

—De nada—respondió, sonriente—. Además, si recibo una carta de la escuela diciendo que faltaste a tus clases en el primer día, ¡te ahorcaré con la manguera del patio!

El situación emotiva se partió en mil pedazos. Roxas puso los ojos en blanco, en molestia.

—Gracias por arruinar el momento—murmuró. Ella soltó una risita y él comenzó a memorizar el mapa.

Segundos después, Yuffie recibió un mensaje de Cloud avisándole que ya había terminado con Ventus, y que la esperaba en el estacionamiento. La mujer respondió el mensaje rápidamente y procedió a despedirse de Roxas con un abrazo de una duración considerable. El rubio hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no derramar una lágrima al ver a su madre mirarlo una última vez antes de marcharse por la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa de despedida. Segundos después, su habitación estaba en silencio.

Por primera vez, a Roxas no le terminó de gustar del todo ese silencio.

El rubio suspiró y miró al pequeño reloj electrónico que estaba en su escritorio. La ceremonia de inauguración sería a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que faltaba hora y media para que fuese el momento de marcharse al vestíbulo de la universidad. Roxas miró el lado vacío de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que su compañero de cuarto la iba a tener difícil. Encogiéndose de hombros, él decidió que lo mejor era descansar un poco.

Caminó hacia su cama, la tanteó con la mano y descubrió que era cómoda y muy suave. Se sintió molesto al darse cuenta que fue usada por primera vez por su madre y no por él. Dejando su teléfono en el escritorio, se recostó y disfrutó de la tranquilidad durante unos pocos segundos. Literalmente.

— _¡RÁPIDO, SORA! ¡Tonto, llegas tarde!—_ exclamó una voz femenina del otro lado del pasillo. A Roxas le dieron ganas de golpear a alguien— _¡La tarjeta, dame la tonta tarjeta! ¿Cómo esperas que abra la puerta?_

— _¡Ya voy, ya voy!—_ gritó apresuradamente una voz masculina—. _Ugh, ¡no la encuentro…! Creo que la perd… ¡Aquí está, aquí está!_

— _Dámela, ¡rápido!_

Roxas suspiró por décima vez ese día. Se incorporó en la cama, sabiendo que ya no podría conciliar algo de sueño. Estuvo a punto de ir a por su teléfono, hasta que la cerradura de su puerta sonó, indicando que había sido abierta. Lo primero que él vio fue a una chica pelirroja, con unos suaves ojos azules, de estatura mediana, irrumpiendo en la habitación con una velocidad impresionante sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, cargando una maleta y una mochila.

Roxas levantó una ceja ante la muchacha. Exactamente detrás de ella llegó un muchacho de un cabello inusualmente marrón y ojos muy azules. Alto y con un cuerpo que se notaba trabajado. Se veía trastornado, pero feliz por llegar a tiempo. Llevaba dos maletas y tres mochilas arrastrando/cargando a su paso. Roxas no sabía qué era lo más raro: el hecho de que esa persona llevase demasiado equipaje, o que los estaba cargando como si pesasen nada. Fue en ese momento en el que Roxas se dio cuenta de que él probablemente era su compañero de cuarto. Su extraño y fuerte compañero de cuarto.

Sora llegó hasta la chica, tropezando con sus propios pies en el camino y lanzó una maleta hacia la cama vacía. La pelirroja comenzó a desempacar rápidamente y a murmurar cosas por lo bajo excéntricamente. Cuando Sora se giró para sacarse una de las mochilas de su espalda, se encontró con la mirada analizadora de Roxas. Exactamente allí, toda la seguridad del rubio se fue al garete al ver como Sora le daba un vistazo curioso y sorprendido, sonriendo inmediatamente.

—¡Oh, hola!—saludó Sora con una sonrisa brillante y alegre— ¡Tú debes de ser Roxas! Yo soy Sora, ¡tu compañero de cuarto!

Sora se acercó rápidamente a Roxas y le extendió la mano. El rubio tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, y cuando por fin lo hizo, se preguntó cómo es que él sabía su nombre.

La mano de Sora era grande y cálida, y se notaba que practicaba algún deporte al ver que estaban un poco maltratadas. Roxas se esforzó por no hacer una mueca ante la fuerza del apretón de manos y sonrió nerviosamente. La alegría del otro le hacía sentir un poco nervioso.

—Uh, un gusto… Soy Roxas—respondió, y se sorprendió al recibir otra sonrisa como respuesta. Él se preguntó si alguna vez dejaba de hacerlo.

—¡Genial, Roxas!—exclamó sonriente, casi feliz, pero luego su mirada se tornó a la chica pelirroja—. Ella de allí es Kairi. Discúlpala por no presentarse, pero estamos un poco apurados, je, je… Me quedé dormido y tuve que ducharme demasiado rápido para llegar a tiempo. ¡Incluso las tostadas se me quemaron!

Roxas sonrió levemente por mera cortesía, sin demasiadas ganas de escuchar la historia de la vida de Sora.

—Oye, ¿tú eres nuevo aquí, verdad?—preguntó Sora mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. Roxas frunció el ceño y miró a Kairi, que parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

—Sí, soy nuevo. ¿Tú no?

—Bueno, la verdad es que repetí un año…—respondió un poco avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Roxas levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso juntaban repetidores con novatos?— ¡Pero este año pasaré sin problemas! Además, ¡ser repitente puede ser muy útil!

Roxas trató de pensar una razón por la que eso podría ser útil. De verdad. Pero no pudo.

—Conocer el campus como la palma de la mano, los mejores horarios para lavar la ropa y los mejores lugares para estudiar, ¡son cosas muy útiles! Cuando llevas bastante tiempo en este lugar, terminas acostumbrándote—dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Sora, termina ya de una vez y ven a ayudarme!—gritó Kairi mientras luchaba contra el cierre de una mochila— ¡La ceremonia es en media hora y tú aún no has desempacado!

« _¡¿Qué?! ¿Media hora?_ »

Miró a su reloj de nuevo y descubrió que eran las nueve y veintiocho. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Media hora?!—gritó Sora, sorprendido, mientras corría hacia su cama y comenzaba a desempacar en tiempo record. El mayor sujetó su otra mochila y se giró a Roxas, que seguía observándolo—. ¡Lo siento, Roxas! ¡Tengo que apurarme a desempacar o si no estaré en problemas!—se excusó—. ¡Te veré más tarde para charlar! ¡Quizá podríamos a salir a comer un poco! ¡Te enseñaré el campus!

Roxas quiso sonreír, pero salió más bien una mueca. El rubio asintió vagamente y se paró, y caminó hacia la puerta, preguntándose si hubiese sido adecuado el detenerse a ayudarlo a desempacar. Pero cuando vio la cara de Kairi, decidió que lo mejor era huir mientras pudiera.

Roxas abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación y se retiró de una forma silenciosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer. Acepto reviews!**

 **Próximo capítulo:** **« _Lucky Star_** **»**


End file.
